Christmas Eve
by star-siren
Summary: My X-mas story for the year minna...^^;; Um...I can't really explain but here goes: Bulma and Veggie have some problems..and what's this? Bulma's what? Well, read and review minna!^^;;


Hey Minna! This is my first DBZ non-cross-over fic…anyways, read and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer-…do you think I own DBZ? ..You do?!? Aww! Sweetie!! …but unfortunately…I don't.-_-  
  


------------------------------------------

  
Chapter One  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
'30 years…' she thought to herself, sighing sadly. It had been thirty long years since that day…thirty years of agony.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma! Merry Christmas Eve!!" she heard her grandchildren shout.  
  


'Well…maybe not TOTALLY alone…' she thought. She smiled as her five grandchildren ran enter her bedroom.  All sat around her, sitting at the edge of her bed. It was a snowy Christmas Eve night, and she, as strong as she once was, was now bedridden. Slowly, she could feel herself weakening, and her children and grandchildren were the only ones that kept her battling. Battling for her life. But she was getting weaker as time passed…and soon….soon…she would not be able to win.  
  
"Hey mom…how you feeling?" Her son asked, as he lit the fireplace in the room.  
  
"You know, you ask that every time you come over, and every time, it's the same answer." She smiled fondly at her eldest child.  
  
"Well, we never know with you. You're always full of surprises." Her daughter chirped, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma! We wanna hear a story!" her five years old granddaughter, Marie, clasped her hand and gaved her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What sort of story?"  
  
"One with a prince and his princess!" Marie cried.  
  
"No! One with action!" seven years old Nathal cried, sticking his tongue at his cousin Marie. She laughed.  
  
"How about I tell you a story with both?" she asked, taking her grandchildren's squeal as a yes. "Now, this story I am about to tell you is about a stubborn prideful prince…and his equally stubborn princess."  
  
"They were both royalty grandmamma?" Anna, Nathal's twin, asked.  
  
"In a way…you see..the Prince is the Prince of a planet long gone…and the princess was not of direct royal descent…but you decide whether or not she was royalty or not…in the end…now hush and let me tell you the story…the story about the prideful Prince Vegeta…and the stubborn Bulma…."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"ONNA!!" the short, yet muscular build of the powerful prince stalked towards the laboratory of the blue-haired genius.  
  
"VEGETA!!" the reply came from the huddled form over the desk. "What is it now?" Bulma looked up from her latest invention.  
  
"Your stupid machine broke again! Can't you ever do anything right?! Fix it!"  
  
"MY MACHINE IS NOT STUPID YOU ARROGANT JERK! HUMPH!" Bulma harrumphed, slamming her fist against the desk. Vegeta didn't even blink….well..he DID blink out of view…only to appear behind Bulma.  
  
"Wha?!" Bulma shrieked when Vegeta appeared behind her and grabbed her. They fazed out of view, only to appear to see a hand reach out and grab the toolbox.  
  
------------------------  
  


"Hmph!  Stupid Vegeta!  Onna, fix me this!  Fix me that!  Onna, you're my slave, do as I command you!  No I will not show you a single sign of gratitude, onna, because we ALL know I'm the high and might Prince Vegeta and have a stick up my damn ass!"  Bulma muttered angrily to her self, as she brushed her hair, preparing for bed.

Naturally, she had fixed the Gravity Room for Vegeta.  She couldn't exactly say no when they had suddenly appeared in front of the Gravity room.

So her day was spent fixing and slaving away for his "grand majesty, the oh so great, high and mighty Prince of all asses", Vegeta.

Hm…his ass..hehe…what a cute butt he had..so tight, so firm, so—

Anyways, enough of these thoughts.  She grinned slyly, looking at herself in the mirror.  The silk black negligee she had on left little to imagination.

'Hm…he'll probably rip it up in two minutes tops.' She frowned slightly, but then grinned.

'But all the better…I can't let him get away with forcing me to fix his precious GR now, can I?'

------------------------

  
"Princessssssss…Lady'ssss vacation isssss coming to a clossssse…." The shadow hissed, bowing to the figure seated on the throne.  
  
"Hmm…that's true….oh I can't wait to see her again! When do you suppose she'll arrive?" the figure asked.  
  
"I already sssssent a messssenger…." The shadow hissed.  
  
"Good…tell me when she replies…you are dismissed." The figure waved off the shadow.  
  
"Of courssseeee…." And the shadow disappeared, going through the floor.  
  
--------------------------  
  


"Onna…" Vegeta entered the room, a smirk crossing his face as he saw his mate's attire.

"Hai, Veggie?" She smiled coyly at him.  His smirk grew as he made his way towards her.

"Baka onna…" he murmured huskily, before leaning in for a kiss.  His lips had just grazed hers when she pulled away.

"Uh uh, Veggie.  Don't think you're getting off that easily." Bulma grinned audaciously at him.  "I haven't gotten you back for this afternoon…I was working on a very important invention!" She pouted, and then smiled brightly at the look of disbelief in his face.

Vegeta growled.

"Haven't you done enough?!" He looked over her figure in appreciation.

"Done enough?!" Bulma screeched, causing Vegeta to wince.  "I haven't done anything yet—" she stopped as Vegeta thrust a piece of paper in her face.  A sudden sheepish look came across her face as she recognized it.  Vegeta's lips quirked in slight smirk as he, too, remembered the afternoon event, though his face also held slight irritation.

-----Flashback-----

  
"Stupid Vegeta….dragging me over here like that…stupid stupid Vegeta… him and his stupid pride..stupid arrogance..stupid prince…" Bulma continued to mutter to herself, fixing the gravity machine.  
  
"Woman! Are you done yet!!" Vegeta asked…well…demanded..but it was asking for Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, would it KILL to wait a minute?!! I'm upgrading here!" Bulma snarled back.  
  
"Woman…." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma growled back. They continued growling at each other for another 20 minutes.  
  
"Woman…you're treading on dangerous territory….." Vegeta growled warningly.  
  
There was no reply back in two minutes.  
  
"Woman…."  
  
Silence…  
  
"Woman…."  
  
Silence  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta growled and went into the GR. No one was there. His keen sense of vision allowed him to read the note taped to the control panel.  
  
'Hey Veggie! Got bored of growling at you, so I decided to slip out of the back door. Bet you were worried huh? Well YOU OUGHT TO BE! HOW LONG DID IT TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE I WASN'T HERE!! AREN'T YOU SUPOSE TO BE ABLE TO SENSE MY KI!?!…Well, anyways, I finished fixing and upgrading, so have fun! And please TRY to let this machine work for more than one training session! Alright, back at the house. See you tonight. Love you!  
-Bulma, your genius mate (you know I'm a genius)'  
  
"…baka onna…" Vegeta muttered, though the sides of his lip were slightly tipped upwards.  
  
--------------------

"Ehehe..hm…I suppose that _may_ be enough…" Bulma smiled teasingly at Vegeta, who growled.

"Onna…" His arms pulled her against his toned body.  "In _that_ outfit…it _better_ be enough…"

The black silk fluttered to the ground in pieces, and no other words were exchanged through the night.

--------------------  
  
"Hey mom, has Trunks and Bra come home yet?" Bulma asked her blonde-haired mother.  
  
"No dear. Oh gosh, I hope they come soon. I just bought all these sweets from the bakery. Oh gosh, you don't think they won't eat it, do you?" Mrs. Briefs began to panic. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Don't worry mom…they're both half-saiyens…they'll eat it." Bulma gave slight laugh and left, just in time to hear her son and daughter arrive home.  
  
'Sometimes…I wonder why she chose them for my parents….' Bulma thought silently to herself. She opened the door to her's and Vegeta's bedroom and stepped inside.  
  
"Misssssssstressssssss……"  
  


"……no..…."  
  
-----------------------

  
"Goku? Goku, is something wrong…you..you…you stopped EATING!!" ChiChi waved a hand over her husband's eyes. "Goku!?!?! WHAT'S WRONG!??! IS THE WORLD ENDING?!?! GOKU!! WHY AREN'T YOU EATING?!?!!" ChiChi shrieked.  
  
"Huh?!?! Oh…it's nothing ChiChi…I was just thinking…" Goku started, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the pain from the volume of ChiChi's voice.  
  
"Thinking?! You!? Goku, are you feeling all right?!?" ChiChi felt Goku's forehead.  
  
"Of course I do…I was just thinking…we should go visit Bulma…"  
  
"Oh Goku…if you wanted to spar with Vegeta, you could have just SAID so!" ChiChi threw her hands into the air and left the kitchen to pack some food, missing Goku's frown.  
  
'I don't want to spar with Vegeta right now…I want to know whose ki is with Bulma right now…and why….'  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Must….beat…..Kakarot…." Vegeta panted, sparring with an invisible enemy. He threw a blast at his invisible foe, only to snap his head up as he dodged it. His mate's ki was in the bedroom…and with her was another UNKNOWN ki! With a snarl, he flew and slammed open the door to the GR.  
  
"Onna…"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Hold on tight ChiChi…"  
  
"Oh Goku, I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself if something happens…and nothing will because your instant transmitting us to CC!" ChiChi grinned.  
  
"But ChiChi, I wasn't telling you to hold onto me tightly…I meant the food! We don't want anything to fall out!" Goku blinked innocently.  
  
"GOKU!" ChiChi began to yell as Goku looked on at her innocently. With a shrug he instant transmissioned them to CC.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Who are you??" Bulma demanded the figure shrouded by the shadows.  
  
"A messssenger…"  
  
"What do you want-" before Bulma could finish, the door to the room slammed open.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks ran in.  
  
"Mommy!" Bra followed.  
  
"Brats! Get back in here!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bulma demanded. Then, poof…Goku and ChiChi arrived.  
  
"Wah!" Bulma shrieked and stepped back, surprised by their sudden appearance out of nowhere in front of her.  
  
"Hhhssssssss……..it wassss not ssssuupppooossssssseee to be thissss way…." The shadow hissed. "Come now-" the shadow was interrupted.  
  
"No hold on just a second…WHO ARE YOU!!" Trunks cried out.  
  
"A messssssenger….now give her to ussss….."  
  
"Us??! What US!?!!" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Usssss….." and all the shadows in the room slowly began to come together, each forming their own shadow form. Soon, the room was filled with shadow creatures. Everyone was on guard.  
  
"Missssssstresssss…….misssstressssss……misssstresssssssss…"  
  
"Whose your mistress?!" Bra demanded, as her father, brother and the newly appeared Goku took a defensive stance.

"Her…missssstresssss….." The shadows turned their red eyes to Bulma, bowing.

"Nani?!"

-------------------------------------------

"So Bulma was an alien?  Sugoi!" Andy, Nathal's nine years old brother grinned, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I suppose you could say that…" his grandmother looked thoughtful.

"Grandmama…why do they have same name as you and grandpapa?" Marie inquired innocently.

Silence answered her, as the storyteller held a distant look on her face.

"Grandmama?"

---------------------

End chapter one.  ^^;; I started this last year…but never finished it. ^^;;  It's only this long because I want to get this done before Christmas and don't have a lot of time to do so.  ^^;;  Well, lemme know what you think!  
  



End file.
